I can hear the bells
by Annya-Braginski-KY
Summary: Por que el era su razon de vivir, ella continuaria con sus crimenes hasta el ultimo dia... primer historia, por favor, quiero su sincera opinion nwn. T por asesinato.


La lluvia comenzaba a hacer aparicion en aquel campo, se puede sentir un ambiente tetrico en la unica choza que habia en el lugar, aquella chica de cabello negro estaba desesperada,_como llegue hasta aqui?...,_ se preguntaba,_ como he llegado hasta el punto de querer irme contigo, y de asesino a asesino te aseguro que el infierno tambien me aguarda..._, su vida se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco...

El dia comenzo de una manera normal, aquella chica seguia la misma rutina desde esa dolorosa noticia que a pesar de casi seis mesesde que ocurriera, la sigue atormentando, la muerte de su amado "Beyond"; se encamino a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar, se dirigio al refrigerador y saco un enorme trozo de pastel de mermelada de fresas, era su favorito, un aroma exquisito desperto aun mas el apetito de Bell, y comenzo a disfrutar el pastel; este le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos en los que Beyond estaba presente, recuerdos de cuando los dulces labios de Beyond y los suyos se conectaban, esos dulces besos que llenaban su alma y su corazon de alegria y vida.

Termino de desayunar y se fue a vestir para salir _saldria en pijama pero la sociedad y sus reglas no le dejan ser a uno libre_ , se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla con una cadenita en el costado, de donde colgaba el Wara Ningyo de Beyond, una blusa negra, holgada y de manga larga, y unos botines negros; Se cepillo el cabello y se coloco el collar con una "B" grabada en el dije.

Salio de casa, con la mirada perdida en el frente, ese dia no se sentia como los demas, habia algo, algo le advertia que eventos desastrosos vendrian hoy a su vida. Se sento en la banca de un parque y observo a un niño y a una niña jugando tranquilamente, y varios recuerdos invadian su mente...

*Flashback*

**-mami, puedo salir a jugar?**

**-****_Claro Bell, que te parece si vas a jugar con el hijo de nuestros nuevos vecinos_**

**-pero... el es muy raro, y es muy aburrido, siempre que lo veo esta sentado en el pasto con un libro...**

**-****_vamos hija, no lo juzgues asi , quien sabe, tal vez puedan ser mejores amigos, anda ve con el..._**

**_-_**** esta bien...- **la pequeña Bell fruncio el ceño por un momento, pero decidio salir a jugar.

Mientras la pequeña Bell caminaba, Beyond estaba sentado cerca de la fuente del parque leyendo; de pronto Bell hizo su aparicion frente a Beyond, quien la miro de reojo

_-__**hola!, tu debes ser Beyond**_

_**-**_**si, ahem... tu debes ser Bell, cierto?**- dijo al tiempo que cerraba su libro

**_-asi es, pero... como lo...-_** Bell no pudo terminar de hablar, Beyond la interrumpio

**-como lo se? mira mis ojos**- dijo mientras dirigia la mirada a la cara de Bell, ella lo miro, y pudo ver unos grades ojos rojos; Bell al ver esto se sobresalto, pero no de miedo...

**_- wow... tus ojos son iguales a los mios..._**- entonces Beyond la miro a los ojos, y ella decia la verdad...

**_-pense que era la unica que podia ver numeritos sobre la cabeza de los demas_**

**-numeritos?, tu no puedes ver los nombres?**

_**-nop, solo veo numeritos...**_

Y asi continuo esa platica entre dos seres realmente unicos en el planeta.

* fin de Flashback*

_Las doce... es hora._

Bell camino por las calles de Los Angeles, buscando el antiguo y ultimo domicilio de Quarter Queen, esa pre-adolescente que fue asesinada en manos de Beyond en aquel escandaloso y mecionado caso "El asesino BB de Los Angeles"; ahora en ese domicilio vivia Blues-harp Babysplit, quien tuvo miedo de volver a los antiguos departamentos despues de lo ocurrido con Rue Ryuuzaki.

Bell se preparaba para lo que venia _"Bell, si vas a vencer a Elle en su propio juego, tendras que morir y estas consiente de ello" _esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez...

*Flashback*

**_- Beyond... Elle pagara por esto_**

**-Bell no te metas en problemas solo por mi, sabes que si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaria**

_**- pero esto no es justo, estas condenado a pasar aqui el resto de tu existencia- **_se le quebro la voz, y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Beyond la miro con tristeza, le dolia tanto ver asi a Bell, una joven tan linda y llena de vida, le abrazo y limpio la lagrima...

**-Bell prometeme que no haras nada estupido por favor**

_**-esta bien, te amo, nunca lo olvides**_

**- yo tambien te amo...**

**2 semanas despues( 21 de Enero 2004)**

**_-se informa que han muerto mas de 3000 internos en las carceles de california-_**

**_-hablamos con la señorita Bell?_**

**_-si ... quien habla?_**

**_-somos de la carcel de Los Angeles_**

**_-que sucede?_**

**_-Es usted familiar de Beyond Birthday?_**

**_-amm... no, yo soy su...a-amiga_**

**_-la necesitamos aqui se_**_**ñorit**_**_a_**

**_-esta bien, ire para alla_**

Bell presentia que esto no era nada bueno; al llegar la recibieron, y le dieron esa noticia...

_**-Que?!, pero... como paso...**_

_**-al decir verdad se**_**_ñorita nadie sabe lo que paso, pero ha llegado algo acerca de un supuesto "KIRA"_**

**_-"kira"?, oh... ya entiendo, bueno gracias...-_**_** dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos...**_

_"KIRA", Beyond me dijo algo acerca de esto, al parecer Elle trabaja en el caso_

Bell camino hacia la calle. _Le dije que no haria nada estupido, pero por culpa de Elle, Beyond estaba encerrado, y ese "KIRA" pudo asesinarlo..._

De repente la tristeza que llevaba en el rostro se transormo en una sonrisa sadica, y sus ojos brillaron con ese color rojo intenso,_solo hay una cosa por hacer..._

**_-terminare tu juego Beyond, y esta vez Elle no podra vencer-._**

*Fin Flashback*

_Dos asesinatos en un dia,debo estar loca..._

Se adentro sigilosamente al Ex-departamento de Quarter Queen.

_Vamos Bell, este es el ultimo asesinato..._

Preparo el sedante, el mismo que ocupaba Beyond para que sus victimas no opusieran resistencia.

_El numero 12..._

Bell diviso a su victima, y con la jeringa llena de sedante en la mano,se dirigio a pasos lentos y decididos hacia su victima, el cuello de aquel joven era tan fragil, con una piel blanca, sus venas eran notablemente visibles...

Ella salto sobre su victima dejandole inmobilizado en el suelo, el trataba de forcejear, pero en ese momento ella le clavo la aguja en el cuello,y este se fue debilitando hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Ella se lo llevo de alli, tiene sus metodos, al igual que Beyond pero no hablaremos de eso.

16:35 Junio 25,2004

Bluesharp abrio los ojos, y se encontro con una silueta negra y unos profundos ojos rojos, intento moverse y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado; se volvio a la silueta, y esta avanzo hacia el, y pudo reconocer su rostro

-tu eres la mujer que me ataco,cierto?

_**-vaya, eres inteligente; pues si asi es**_

-que q-qui-quieres?

**_- oh, yo..._**- dijo con tono burlon_**- yo solo vine a darle un mensaje a "L"**_

-L? quien es "L"?_**-ohh, es un viejo conocido-**_dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su victima, con la navaja que tenia marcada la "B", y hace un tiempo pertenecio a Beyond...

Bell era otra persona al momento de asesinar, sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa macabra no pasaba desapercibida...

Era increible como aquella joven que tiene una apariencia dulce y tierna, pudiera ser tan macabra y sadica; Ella era completamente irreconocible, dejaba de ser la cursi y tierna Bell para convertirse en una pesadilla viviente, su torpeza se esfumaba al tiempo que adquiria mayor habilidad para manejar armas blancas.

Bell, al igual que Beyond hacia los crimenes perfectos; la creacion de los famosos cuartos cerrados, la forma en que no dejaba ni una sola pista a vista de los demas era algo escalofriante, nunca cometia un error... claro a menos que lo hiciese intencionalmente.

El _"modus operandi" _de Bell era al mismo que el de Beyond, solo que ella en cada una de la escenas del crimen dejaba un mensaje para L, en lugar del famoso Wara Ningyo, de hecho el mensaje estaba dividido en trece partes, L ya tenia 11, ella estaba segura de eso,el pobre detective nuevamente se encaraba con un igual, y por si no fuera suficiente tenia que resolver dos casos a la vez, y el caso Kira ya le estaba consumiendo todo su tiempo, a tal grado de querer rendirse en ambos casos.

El mensaje numero 12 estaba a punto de ser escrito con la valiosa sangre de aquella victima, asi que no perdio mas tiempo, y con una rapidez inalcanzable comenzo a apuñalar violentamente a su victima, pero no hasta la muerte, queria que su crimen se viese lo mas atroz posible, y para eso decidio seguir el _modus operandi _que Beyond siguio en sus ultimos asesinatos; la victima estaba inconsiente, asi que no esperaba aullidos de dolor ante lo que hizo, fue por un cuchillo aun mas afilado que la navaja, y corto un brazo de aquella victima..._Vaya, por un momento me senti como Lucy, que?¡ pero en que demonios estoy pensando, debo dejar de ver television..._ dijo para sus adentros, y prosiguio a escribir el mensaje numero 12 en toda la pared de aquella choza.

-Bien es hora- dijo mientras sacaba un celular.

-_si, la policia, ¿cual es su emergencia?_

_-_Blues-harp acaba de ser asesinado en una choza en las afueras de la ciudad-

_- de casualidad pudo divisar a el asesino?_

_-_si-de pronto su voz cambio a la de una maniaca- soy yo...

_-pero que...-_ en ese instante, Bell colgo.

-Bueno, ya que tienen el rastreador de llamadas, pronto sabran mi ubicacion-.

Asi, Bell emprendio viaje a una caba'n'a aun mas alejada y abandonada; la lluvia comenzaba a hacer aparicion, el camino se hacia lodoso, _que lata! por que no me traje otros zapatos, esta suciedad no es digna de alguien que morira en dos horas..._

Por fin llego a la caban'n'a pensando en como darle a "L" el mensaje final, _creo que sera suficiente para ellos el hecho de que su asesina muera, sin que ellos hallan podido evitar las otras 12 muertes, el sadismo de las otras notas, ya no lo presentara la ultima..._. Bell saco dos libretas de su mochila, una libreta era normal, como cualquier libreta, pero la segunda; tenia una cubierta negra con letras doradas, era una Death Note, pero no era la libreta de LG, su padre, un shinigami.

En la libreta normal puso el ultimo mensaje para "L", y acto seguido se armo de valor, tomo su death note y escribio su nombre...

_Bell Aisaka. Suicidio._ _Su cuerpo es encontrado depues de morir junto con una nota._

Despues de eso espero, y de pronto sintio como comenzaba a perder el control de sus acciones, si estaba consiente de lo que hacia, pero simplemente no podia hacer nada, su mirada se opaco, y quedo perdida en la nada. Sintio un dolor punzante, pero no mostro gesto alguno _es lo que meresco, despues de todo, soy una asesina; ademas despues de esto me reunire con Beyond, y esto de cierta manera me alegra..._

La calida sangre ahora estaba sobre sus manos, cayo al suelo y se dejo llevar por las alas de la muerte, mientras a su cabeza venian varios pensamientos, recuerdos y vivencias...

No pudo evitar soltar una solitaria lagrima, mientras susurraba- _Beyond, pronto estare contigo..._

y murio.

Despues de esta escena, la policia llego, ya habian rodeado la casa, puesto a que ya iban preparados para enfrentarse a la asesina; entraron a la cabana por la fuerza y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, de pronto un policia se encontro con un cuerpo que yacia sin vida en el piso...

- encontre algo que , creo que querran ver

-**no puede ser, dos victimas en un dia**

_- y ni si quiera una pista de el asesino_

- esperen, tiene algo en la mano

El policia tomo el papel, lo desdoblo, y leyo " L, sabia que no ibas a pasar por alto esta serie de asesinatos, ya que se parecian mucho a los de _Backup _o como todos lo conocemos, Beyond. En cuanto a mi ya no te preocupes, cuando sepas de esta nota, ya estare muerta, y es que solo lo hize por 2 razones:

Por tu culpa, Beyond esta muerto.

Tu jueguito para demostrar que siempre seras el mejor no funcionara esta vez, si me capturabas, perdia; pero mori, y antes de que me atraparas, asi que GANE L, TE HE GANADO."

La policia se dio cuenta que el mensaje que se dejaba en cada escena del crimen decia un fragmento de lo que estaba escrito en este papel, lo unico nuevo fue " GANE L, TE HE GANADO"

- GANAR... que habra querido decir con esto...

_- no se, pero tenemos que informarle a L acerca de esto, seguramente el entendera todo._

Dias despues en la Wammy's House

**- Asi que, alguien mas estuvo con Beyond el tiempo que desaparecio de mi vista, lo que es seguro es que esta vez murio de verdad.**

_- Joven Ryuuzaki, Mello viene de visita_

**-hazlo pasar por favor Watari**

_-si_

**-hola L**

**-que pasa Mello?**

**-Solo queria darte algo, que al parecer tambien se encontro en la ultima escena del crimen**

Entonces Mello le entrega a L un libro, era un diario de vida, al parecer de toda una vida llena de muchas historias un tanto tetricas y nostalgicas, una historia que contaba toda la verdad.


End file.
